Daylight
by qunnyv19
Summary: Dan ketika mereka sadar, bahwa semua yang mereka lalui selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun saling membantu dan saling menopang, matahari yang cerah sudah siap menyambut mereka di balik kelamnya hujan dan badai yang menerpa selama ini. /"Tidakkah kalian berpikir, bahwa ini adalah matahari setelah hujan terus menerus yang melanda kita sepanjang tahun?"/ FriendshipHarryRonHermione. RnR?


**DAYLIGHT**

Dan ketika mereka sadar, bahwa semua yang mereka lalui selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun saling membantu dan saling menopang, matahari yang cerah sudah siap menyambut mereka di balik kelamnya hujan dan badai yang menerpa selama ini. /"Tidakkah kalian berpikir, bahwa ini adalah matahari setelah hujan terus menerus yang melanda kita sepanjang tahun?"/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**D**aylight by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 25.06.2013  
**__**published: 25.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**arry **P**., **R**onald **W**., & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**riendship

**WARNING: Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menatap lurus-lurus pada kain halus yang berada di tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku akan mengambil ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil dua yang lainnya."

Kedua sahabatnya yang lain—seorang pemuda berambut merah dan gadis berambut coklat bergelombang—hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin aku harus membunuhmu 'kan untuk mendapatkan tongkat itu?" tanya Ron dengan selingan canda tawa dibalik kedukaannya karena kehilangan kakak hari ini untuk selamanya. Dia menatap langit dengan sedih.

"Ron." Harry menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Hermione ikut menatap Ron prihatin. Keluarga Weasley sudah mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hatinya, salah satu keluarga dari Dunia Sihir yang baik kepadanya. "Kalau kau mau ikut dengan keluargamu dulu … tak apa. Aku mengikuti saran Luna untuk keluar dari keramaian itu."

"Tidak, Harry! Bukan, maksudku bukan itu—aku mau menemanimu di sini—"

Harry menepuk pundak Ron sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa lega dan sedih sekaligus. Entah apa yang sekarang aku alami …" Harry kini menatap langit dengan tatapan yang muram. "Aku juga merasa sangat merepotkan kalian berdua selama ini."

"Harry! Kami adalah _sahabatmu_ dan selamanya akan begitu!" bentak Hermione dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau tidak membiarkan kami untuk ikut membantu."

"Tapi akhirnya kau ikut membantu kan, Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum simpul.

"Yeah. Mungkin setelah kekacauan di sini sudah dibereskan, aku akan mencari kedua orang tuaku di Australia."

"Kita bisa membantu," sahut Harry cepat, menyikut lengan Ron sedikit. Ron meringis lalu ikut-ikutan mengangguk.

"Tidak usah. Kalian berdua istirahat saja, aku tahu kalian sudah merasa banyak kehilangan, dan aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian lagi."

"Aku yang menyusahkan kalian."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama menyusahkan, kalau begitu," ujar Ron jengkel. Harry dan Hermione nyengir. Ron berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tumben kau bisa berkata dewasa, Ronald Weasley."

"Kau menyebalkan, Hermione Granger."

"Begitukah perilaku kedua orang yang berciuman saat Perang Besar tadi?"

Wajah keduanya memerah.

"Baiklah. Mulai dari aku. Aku … mungkin aku akan menjadi Auror saja," kata Harry, lalu merenung sejenak. Dia memang tidak bisa lepas dari peristiwa-peristiwa seperti _ini_.

"Begitu ya? Aku kira kau akan ikut denganku dan Ron untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Hogwarts." Hermione sekarang menumpukan kedua tangannya di salah satu pembatas, lalu ikut menatap langit seperti kedua teman lelakinya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Hogwarts?" sambar Ron cepat. "Aku … aku mungkin akan membantu George untuk mengelola toko lelucon milik dia dan—_yeah_, kalian pasti tahu." Nada suara Ron muram lagi.

"Berarti, setelah pencarian orang tuaku di Australia, aku akan kembali untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Hogwarts. Aku kira walaupun memakai sihir, keadaan Hogwarts tidak akan kembali dengan cepat seperti semula. Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu satu tahun, menurutku."

Hening sejenak. Mereka bertiga kini hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Harry merenungkan orang-orang yang meninggalkannya hari ini. Ya,_ benar-benar_ meninggalkannya. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape …

Nama orang yang disebutkan paling terakhir mungkin paling membuat kepala Harry kembali berdenyut-denyut. Orang itu, pria yang memiliki rambut berminyak dan hidung bengkok—orang yang melindunginya selama ini … bahkan Harry tidak pernah menduga pemikiran pria tersebut begitu jauh.

Harry menatap Jubah Gaib yang berada di genggamannya. Seakan memorinya kini berputar ke masa lalu, jauh … saat dia pertama kali menerima Jubah Gaib tersebut saat Natal, saat dia mencoba memakai Jubah itu … Harry hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Lalu ingatannya melompat saat dia memasuki perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Nicolas Flamel. Saat dia mengetahui Snape yang berusaha mengintimidasi Quirrell; toh pada akhirnya, pria berturban itu memang bersalah.

Harry meremas Jubah Gaib itu tanpa sadar. Mana dia tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini?

Lain Harry, lain pula Ron.

Pemuda bertemperamen tinggi itu mengenang masa kecil dengan keluarganya saat semua anggotanya masih _lengkap_. Di mana semua masih berbalut keceriaan dan keharmonisasi keluarga Weasley yang menyenangkan. Di mana tidak ada atmosfer kekhawatiran dan kemarahan. Di mana semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ron meremas jari-jarinya dengan kasar. Ron tahu, kalau dibandingkan dengan Fred, maka dialah yang lebih pantas mati. Ron tidak pernah merasa berguna di keluarganya—kecuali entah keberuntungan apa yang membuatnya menjadi Prefek saat tahun kelima. Ron juga tahu—atau menurutnya, ini kenyataan—bahwa keluarganya lebih rela jika Ron yang mati daripada Fred.

Tapi Ron hanya berusaha berpikir optimis; berpikir positif. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Fred akan tenang di alam sana dan keluarganya juga tetap berbahagia seperti dulu walaupun nampaknya berbeda. Memang berbeda.

Dan sekarang, Hermione Granger.

Gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa yang juga bersekolah di sekolah biasa—yang kini dia terbiasa untuk mendengarnya sebagai sekolah _muggle_—sampai akhirnya surat berlambangkan huruf kapital H itu merubah hidupnya sedemikian rupa.

Sihir. Bahkan dengan otaknya yang berkemampuan tinggi, saat dulu Hermione belum mengetahui Hogwarts, Hermione tidak akan memercayai semua tentang sihir. Semua yang tidak nyata dan berbau mitos, Hermione tidak akan memercayai hal itu.. Hermione hanya memercayai teori dan ada kenyataannya.

Tetapi di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di reruntuhan bangunan Hogwarts dan baru saja bertempur melawan penyihir terkejam sepanjang masa.

Hermione berusaha melawan keegoisan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya terlebih dahulu daripada dia. Dan patut diakui kalau sekarang Hermione rindu dengan mereka.

_But, you can't have a rainbow without a little rain, isn't it?_

Hermione menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke dua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk melamun.

"Hei, Harry, Ron."

Keduanya langsung menoleh.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir, bahwa ini adalah matahari setelah hujan terus menerus yang melanda kita sepanjang tahun?"

Keduanya bungkam.

"Aku … aku tidak mengerti," ujar Ron akhirnya setelah berpikir sekian lama. Tetapi Harry masih diam, lama kelamaan, pemuda berkacamata bulat itu tersenyum.

"Ya, ini adalah matahari paling cerah yang pernah aku rasakan, setelah hujan dan badai yang menerpa kita selama ini."

"Kalian bicara apa? Matahari apa? Lihat, sekarang masih amat pagi dan matahari belum benar-benar muncul …"

"Ron, pakai otakmu sedikit!" seru Hermione jengkel, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dan sekarang … benar-benar cerah, 'kan?"

"Kuharap begitu."

"Semoga tidak ada lagi hujan dan badai yang menerpa kita."

"Semoga."

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?"

"Otakmu terlalu dangkal, Ron."

"Sialan kau!"

Ron dan Hermione kejar-kejaran di atas reruntuhan Hogwarts itu tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka yang masih dipenuhi luka-luka dan keadaan Hogwarts yang masih berantakan.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian terja—"

"Awwww! Kakiku sakit sekali! Sial, lubang apa ini?"

"—tuh."

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: ….**

**Review? :D**


End file.
